


Crush Crisis

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: Some say Doyoung is mostly exaggerating on the dangers of Jung Yoonoh, but he begs to differ. The first time Doyoung introduced his brother to their group, it was two years ago when he came to visit their practice room and gave Doyoung their mom’s homemade marinated crab. It was a surprise because Doyoung’s never had his family members coming over. Everyone had been politely greeting him and Taeyong had reassured Gong Myung that his younger brother is doing perfect which—well, truly bullshit in Doyoung’s opinion because he and Taeyong can’t talk about each other nicely.But it went well anyway, all lies and sweet smiles aside. But the exact second Gong Myung went out of their practice room, Jaehyun’s wolfish grin shows up.“Gong Myung hyung is hot,” mentioned Jaehyun slowly, each word pronounced clearly as he peered behind his shoulder to see whether Doyoung heard. Doyoung winced, and Jaehyun knew he did in fact, heard it loud and clear. And Doyoung knew, that he’s in for trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i planned to post this at least two months ago lmao what happened
> 
> also!! the timeline is a mess so i hope you dont find it too disturbing lmao i'm too lazy to proofread and i just wanted to get this fic out so i'd stop thinking abt it already so. rip

—–

 

 

As soon as he spots Gong Myung coming into view, Jaehyun slides closer to Doyoung’s side. He shakes his head once to perfect the fringe on his forehead and ignores Doyoung hissing at him to not do anything weird. He won’t do anything weird. None at all. The one with the weird antics is usually Johnny anyway, Doyoung should trust Jaehyun more. And true to Jaehyun’s calculations, Gong Myung’s face breaks into a smile as he walks towards his brother. Jaehyun grins.

 

“Nice to see you, hyung!” Greets Jaehyun immediately, Doyoung haven’t even had the chance to open his mouth yet. It could be that he didn’t notice it or he chose to ignore it, Gong Myung says nothing about Doyoung suspiciously elbowing Jaehyun.

 

Reaching a hand up, Gong Myung messes with Jaehyun’s hair lightly – his fringe going out of place again, and grins in reply. Jaehyun ducks his head in order to hide his growing smile that is getting too big and Doyoung scoffs at the feat.

 

“Hyung,” Doyoung says, pulling Gong Myung’s arm to take him somewhere else, anywhere further from Jaehyun’s heart eyes, from _danger_. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

 

 

 

Some say Doyoung is mostly exaggerating on the dangers of Jung Yoonoh, but he begs to differ. The first time Doyoung introduced his brother to their group, it was two years ago when he came to visit their practice room and gave Doyoung their mom’s homemade marinated crab. It was a surprise because Doyoung’s never had his family members coming over. Everyone had been politely greeting him and Taeyong had reassured Gong Myung that his younger brother is doing perfect which—well, truly bullshit in Doyoung’s opinion because he and Taeyong can’t talk about each other nicely.

 

But it went well anyway, all lies and sweet smiles aside. But the exact _second_ Gong Myung went out of their practice room, Jaehyun’s wolfish grin shows up.

 

“Gong Myung hyung is hot,” mentioned Jaehyun slowly, each word pronounced clearly as he peered behind his shoulder to see whether Doyoung heard. Doyoung winced, and Jaehyun knew he did in fact, heard it loud and clear. And _Doyoung_ knew, that he's in for trouble.

 

Snickering, Yuta elbowed Jaehyun then faked a pout. “Jaehyun-ah, I’m hurt. I thought you’re getting married with me.”

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Jaehyun blinks twice feigning innocence. But it failed when he couldn't hide his smirk. “Myung hyung was just really tall and attractive.”

 

Doyoung feels a headache coming up. “Taeyong hyung!” Donghyuck yells. “These two are being weird again.” Doyoung scoffs at Donghyuck. As if _Taeyong_ could stop the ridiculous pair.

 

“Stop freaking the kid out, you two.”

 

The laughing between them came louder. “No promises, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

So it brings Doyoung to the current situation. They’re backstage at an award show and Gong Myung is just here to present an award. He wouldn’t tell which award he’s presenting, but Doyoung’s smart enough to know that just means it’s the best rookie group award. Few minutes after Doyoung followed a coordi noona to wear his outfit, when he walked back towards where he last saw Gong Myung, Doyoung’s hard work to keep his brother and Jaehyun apart went futile because Jaehyun somehow found him again and he fucking _glows_ from where he’s sitting in front of Gong Myung as they converse.

 

“I watched you at the jungle hyung. I didn’t know you were a taekwondo master!”

 

“You were so cool in the show, hyung. They called you ace!” 

 

“If I ever got the chance to go the jungle I’ll go to hyung for advice, yeah?”

 

So Doyoung watches with his own two eyes as they finally exchange numbers.

 

Doyoung watches in _horror_ as Gong Myung pats Jaehyun’s head, the younger leaning into his hand. Then Jaehyun gave him that _look_. The look he often gave to Taeyong whenever he knew he’s gonna be in trouble and does it to run away from problems. The look that gets him whatever he wants. The look he won’t use to fans because it’s dangerous and it makes Doyoung look away. He can’t look—not when Jaehyun’s biting his lower lip bashfully, the corners twitching up into a small shy smile and his dark, dark eyes stare straight into your soul.

 

“Hyung,” Doyoung calls out weakly, already losing the game. But at the same time he doesn’t feel like giving up just yet. Finding his sanity again, Doyoung strides towards their table then slams a water bottle in between them almost too powerfully. “Make up, go fix it, now.” He tells Jaehyun, not quite finding his words.

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun didn’t always try to flirt with Gong Myung, it only started a two weeks ago – basically because that’s the first time he had a proper conversation with him. The foreign members had had the chance to sleepover at Doyoung’s house, but Jaehyun wasn’t lucky enough. When he came to their practice room two years ago Jaehyun didn’t get the chance to talk, but by chance, they bumped into each other at a broadcasting station. Jaehyun called it fate, Doyoung mourns about it being the start of a disaster.

 

Before the actual flirting started, Jaehyun knew Doyoung’s brother in theory, have seen him on TV a few times and in real life though from afar, once. But up close, Gong Myung is tall, although only slightly taller than Jaehyun, his smile warmer than what Jaehyun sees on TV, and his voice deeper though at the same time smoother. Also he’s a lot cooler than Doyoung–where he chuckles instead of Doyoung’s usual little giggling. And don’t get him wrong, Jaehyun thinks Doyoung’s laugh is cute. Ten, especially, thinks so. But Jaehyun can’t help but want Gong Myung, no–Donghyun hyung’s attention.

 

 

 

 

The first time Doyoung knew about them texting each other, it was the same night Jaehyun exchanged numbers with him. They’re in the car on the way back to the dorm, and the car is dark save for the light from the screen of each member’s phones. Sicheng has long switched off his in favour of some shut eye. Mark is dead to the world as he bobs his head to the music blasting through his earphones and Jaehyun usually does that too, but he’s smiling to himself and haven’t stopped typing every few minutes for the past hour.

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

His eyes flicker towards Doyoung, looking up from under his fringe and Jaehyun smiles all Cheshire-like and coy. “Your brother,” he says.

 

He doesn’t know if Jaehyun was being honest with his answer or not, the younger could probably say that to tease Doyoung. Still Doyoung bites his tongue, not wanting to say anything back because he thought words might fail him. Later the dark window reflected Jaehyun’s phone screen and there was on KakaoTalk with the name saved as 'Myungie Hyung’ with an eyeball emoji and some water drops. Doyoung never understood Jaehyun and Johnny’s inside emoji jokes, but he’s pretty sure those two emojis aren’t related. Isn’t there supposed to be a tongue emoji instead? Or maybe not—Doyoung wouldn’t want there to be a tongue emoji beside his brother’s name.

 

 

 

 

The second time Doyoung catches them texting each other, Jaehyun was the one who shoved it in his face. It’s two days after and they’re in the practice room, all sweaty and gross. The practice stopped for some lunch and their manager was kind enough to buy them fried chicken. Doyoung huddles a few pieces of chicken in front of him like the rest of the members do—they need to claim their share. Jaehyun, as always, is the first to finish and he licks his greasy fingers then half-heartedly wipes it with a tissue to reach and unlock his phone.

 

Jaehyun bumps his shoulder into Doyoung’s and tilts his phone to show him the screen—and it was Gong Myung sending Jaehyun a ‘TT’ and few other crying emojis. “Donghyun hyung is so busy these days isn’t he? I hope he gets enough rest.” They're currently bathing in their own sweat, the closest person to them that Jaehyun should be worried about right now is Mark and his impossible schedule.

 

“You sound way too comfortable with my brother.” Doyoung’s face looks as if he’s bitter about something, the type of face Johnny would say makes him look like he accidentally swallowed a bee—whatever that’s supposed to mean. The name saved on Jaehyun’s phone was changed to ‘Donghyunnie hyung’ with _the_ tongue emoji this time and Doyoung huffs in annoyance, not mentioning anything about it.

 

Stealing Doyoung’s last piece of chicken, Jaehyun pops it into his mouth and shrugs when Doyoung gasped in surprise. “Donghyun hyung told me I could call him that,” Jaehyun says. Doyoung’s bitter expression intensifies either from Jaehyun’s words or his stolen chicken.

 

 

 

 

It’s difficult. Jaehyun is funny and his smile disarms people, but it’s so hard to win Gong Myung over. It’s honestly _impossible_ with Doyoung ruining everything by dragging Jaehyun away before he charms his brother. And that’s the plan. Doyoung knows the power of Jaehyun’s unassuming smile and sweet talk, and he isn’t going to let his brother become another one to be wrapped around Jaehyun’s pretty slim fingers.

 

And that’s the challenge.

 

Jaehyun’s pretty, from head to toe. He said his fingers are the prettiest but Doyoung thinks his lips are prettier. It’s easy being that pretty and good at understanding people and what they want. It isn’t like Jaehyun is _controlling_ them or is he acting fake, but he’s seen the lovestruck look Taeyong sometimes has on his face when he looks at Jaehyun back then. Doyoung shivers at the thought of his brother becoming like that.

 

“Stop flirting with my brother,” Doyoung scolds half-heartedly, and it’s not the first time he’s said it. This time he said it later when they got back to their dorm after a faraway schedule, few hours before the sun rises. Everyone’s a bit fuzzy from sleeping in the car but Jaehyun still manages a smile. The only reason he didn’t try to sound stern is because Doyoung knows Jaehyun likes him a lot. He won’t stop talking about Gong Myung, in fact. But Jaehyun’s heart is also pretty and he doesn’t want it broken, so Doyoung warns. “I doubt he’d like you back.”

 

“Just the thought of him not minding my presence is enough,” was the sweet-sounding answer from Jaehyun with his stupidly blinding smile, dimples and all, and Doyoung groans in annoyance. Now Jaehyun’s really acting up as a romance novel character.

 

“Cut that out.”

 

“Cut what out, hyung?”

 

Doyoung squints. “That sparkly effect you always do when you charm people.”

 

Jaehyun lets out a small laugh. “You think I’m charming?” Doyoung thinks Jaehyun is acting dumb. He _knows_ how to make himself look charming whenever he needs it. Jaehyun says, “you even think I sparkle! Hyung, you never mentioned it before so I’m surprised.”

 

“Shower before going to bed,” Doyoung grunts out, changing the topic as he steadies a wobbling Mark into his room. This conversation isn’t going anywhere. It never goes anywhere.

 

 

 

 

Almost a week later Doyoung bumps into his brother again. Gong Myung only grins bashfully when he sees Doyoung’s questioning look. “You didn’t tell me you’re coming to another award show.”

 

“I’m not here to present anything, no worries,” Gong Myung says, trying to sound casual but he looks—a bit nervous about something.

 

Doyoung finally takes in his brother’s casual outfit and nods with an ‘ah’. Then he smirks. “Are you here to see the girl groups then?” Doyoung teases.

 

“You’re impossible.” Shoving his brother’s shoulder lightly, Gong Myung huffs a laugh. “The only group I’m excited to see is NCT.”

 

Scrunching his nose, Doyoung pretends to cringe. “So cheesy,” complains Doyoung though he didn’t bother hiding his pleased laughter.

 

The laughing didn’t last long though. His eyes widen when he sees a familiar figure walking towards them. Doyoung yells, “Jung Jaehyun don’t you dare come near us!”

 

A small 'okay’ is heard before Jaehyun turns around. Just when Doyoung thought he’d walk away, Jaehyun turns back with a shit-eating grin, the one he wears when he’s about to piss Doyoung off on purpose. “My forever favorite Gong Myung hyung! Fate doesn’t let us today—but I’ll text you tonight.” Jaehyun tells him dramatically and even has the nerve to wink at Doyoung’s brother.

 

“ _No_!” Doyoung denies loudly when Gong Myung is about to send him back a flying kiss. Some of the staffs turn to look at him and Doyoung repeats it softly again. “No.”

 

Then Gong Myung looks at him with an almost knowing smile. “Don’t worry, Dong. You know I’ll always like you the best in the group.” Of course, he’s too dense to actually _know_ the real problem here. Doyoung struggles a lot in this lifetime. He sighs. “I'm not worried about that. We both like Mark best anyway.”

 

Nodding in confirmation, Gong Myung pats Doyoung’s shoulder but he looks distracted, as if he’s trying to find someone. His eyes lights up when he sees her and Doyoung follows the direction his eyes are looking towards.

 

“Hyesung noona,” he calls with a smile.

 

 _Ah_ , Doyoung thought, face immediately blooming into a smile. _Sister in law._

 

 

Doyoung can get along well with people if he tried to. It’s easy to get along with his members and especially their fans. The staffs are especially close with him too because he finds it easy to talk with them. Although with fellow artists outside his company, well. That’s a bit of a problem.

 

But Hyesung is so nice and cool, Doyoung didn’t have any difficulties getting along with her. As expected they have nothing to talk about unless it’s about his brother and her virtual husband, but it’s not forced or awkward. They’ve just talked once and she’s already comfortable calling for him during a live award show, and Doyoung also having no problem with it. He’s happy for his brother. Doyoung doesn’t know if it’s from the scripted show, but they seem genuine—this little relationship they ended up in. Gong Myung and Hyesung could be seriously dating and people wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Then Doyoung thinks about Jaehyun.

 

 

 

 

Doyoung has caught Jaehyun texting his brother so often, he stopped counting the moments. But right now they’re in the waiting room for Music Bank, and Jaehyun has done his makeup earliest and is currently sprawled on the sofa taking all the space. Waving a plastic of cream bread in front of his face, Doyoung manages to catch Jaehyun’s attention and drops beside Jaehyun after the younger sat properly, providing him space.  

 

While Jaehyun opens the plastic, Doyoung peeks at his phone and asks, “are you texting my brother again?” Mouth already stuffed full, Jaehyun only manages to nod. Doyoung wonder how Jaehyun still looks hungry when he already ate lunch half an hour ago. At times Yuta says Jaehyun has a black hole for a stomach, it’s probably true.

 

“So guess what, my brother has Hyesung noona now and though he doesn’t say it I’m sure they really like each other and might continue being in a relationship after the show.” Doyoung explains in a breath and clears his throat when Jaehyun kept staring at him. After a moment of hesitation, Doyoung continues, “… so I think you shouldn’t hope on my brother liking boys like you do.”

 

Tilting his head slightly, Jaehyun looks at Doyoung as if he’s holding himself back from laughing at him. As if he knows something Doyoung doesn’t and that hurts his ego for a bit. Jaehyun's bi, the group knows. Jaehyun's been flirting with Doyoung's brother and has mentioned his interest. So why—what does the small smile mean. 

 

“What.” Doyoung spits out. Jaehyun won’t stop looking at him with those smiling eyes and it’s getting on his nerves.

 

“You know,” Jaehyun says. “I like your brother, I really do. Am I flirting with him? Yeah, kinda. Am I hopeful for a serious response? Nope.”

 

Jaehyun’s gaze falls and he doesn’t look all that happy now. “I’m not hopeful for anything—I just want to be close with him as a dongsaeng. Even excluding the thought of his interests, it isn’t like we can have romantic feelings for people right now.” They fool around within their members often but that doesn’t mean there are feelings attached, that’s the reality. It’s too early for them to have feelings for someone, work should come first. “You’ve never mentioned about him liking boys anyway so—“ Jaehyun stops talking.

 

“Right.” Doyoung bites his lower lip, feeling a bit guilty. Of course Jaehyun is smarter than that. “Maybe I can talk to hyung—”

 

“I flirted with hyung just to piss you off anyway.” Jaehyun interrupts and gives him a sly grin, his words hanging in the air as Doyoungs mind goes blank.

 

Doyoung opens his mouth in shock. Jaehyun, that punk. “You didn’t just flirt with him you gave him the bedroom eyes, you little shit!” It wasn’t just once either. Doyoung’s pretty sure Jaehyun even promised to meet up with Gong Myung after their comeback promotions end, too. He should just go bowling with his 97-liner friends like how Jungkook asked, dammit.

 

Laughing hard till his back bumps into the wall, Jaehyun shields himself from Doyoung’s insistent hands trying to hit him. “It’s not like he realised it! He thinks I’m too cute for that.” Jaehyun tries to reason, now running away and grabbing Mark to use him as a shield.

 

“You were just playing with my brother—he could’ve fell for it!”

 

After struggling for a while, Mark groans. “Hyung, I’m sorry—but please leave me out of this,” Mark whines, freeing himself from Jaehyun’s hold.

 

Doyoung doesn’t realise he’s grinning wide until he sees his reflection on the mirror, with a reflection of Taeil raising an eyebrow at him. Passing by Taeyong bumps into his shoulder, with an almost proud smirk. “Keep your mate chasing for later. We’re on next.” Retaliating, Doyoung flips him the bird and finds a seat beside Sicheng with a huff. Yuta and Jaehyun do weirder shit together almost every day, Taeyong’s just getting a rise out of him.

 

 

 

 

And in the end maybe Doyoung was jealous of his brother. They each have their own strengths and it’s almost impossible for them to envy the other. Doyoung’s always been the smarter sibling, but Gong Myung was better at sports. He’s strong where Doyoung is weak. They fill each other’s personality. They both accepted each others’ differences and Doyoung never wanted to become more like his brother and less like himself. This time wasn’t any different just that—

 

Despite Doyoung playing the role of a protective brother, he knew in the end he’s the one that fell for it—‘it’ being Jung Yoonoh and his shit of a personality. Jaehyun and his little princely aura though in reality he’s a big goof. In the end Doyoung is _glad_ Jaehyun wasn’t serious about his brother because Jaehyun’s pretty heart is saved from being hurt—and so is Doyoung’s.

 

 

\--

 

 


End file.
